vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Miracle Worker VHS 2001
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *102 Dalmatians *Remember the Titans Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Rent on Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Johnny Tsunami/Can of Worms *VW *Jaguar Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) *The Wonderful World of Disney Opening Credits * "The Miracle Worker" * Alison Elliott, Hallie Kate Eisenberg, Lucas Black, Kate Greenhouse * and David Stratharin as Captain Keller * Music by: William Goldstein * Film Editor: Maryann Brandon * Production Designer: Lindsey Hermer-Bell * Director of Photography: David Parker, A.C.S. * Produced by: Suzy Beugen-Bishop * Executive Producers: Charles Hirschhorn, Peter M. Green * Teleplay by: Monte Merrick * Based upon the Play by: William Gibson * Directed by; Nadia Tass Notice to Film * Annie Sullivan remained Helen's teacher for the rest of her life. * Helen Keller graduated from Radcliffe College with a B.A. (honors), and became a world famous adovate for social equality. She was awarded The Presidential Medal of Freedom. End Credits * Featuring: ** Damir Andrei as Dr. Anagnos ** Stewart Arnott as Farm Boss ** Kevin Duhaney as Percy ** Neville Edwards as Henry ** Patricia Gage as Aunt Ev ** Eugene Lipinski as Proctor ** Twila Provencher as Young Annie ** Jackie Richardson as Viney ** Liam Robinson as Jimmie ** Stephanie Samas as Martha ** Joe Barzo as Overseer ** Doron Loeb as Horse Handler ** Rose Tedesco as Field Hand * Casting by: Donna Rosenstein, C.S.A. * Choreoography: David Parker * Unit Production Manager: Nan Skiba * First Assistant Director: David Robertson * Second Assistant Director: Rose Tedesco * Third Assistant Director: Richard Black * Traine Assistant Director: Doron Loeb * Second Assistant Art DIrector: Aidan Leurox * Costume Designer: Chris Hargadon * Set Decorator: Odetta Stoddard * Set Decoration Buyer: Colin paul * Proeprty Master: Michael Tawton * Carpenter: Cameron Patterson * Script Supervisor: Patricia Lambkin * Horses and Carriages: Thomas Bishop * Property Master: Michael Tawton * Key Make-up: Snadra Moore * Hair Stylist: Cathy Shibley * Grip: Jason Klein * First Assistant Camera for "A" Camera: Roman M. Neubacher * Camera Operator: Michael Rintoul * Camera Operator for "B" Camera: David Perkins * Steadicam: Paul Sullivan * Generator Operator: Hugh Young * Costume Cutting: Angela Elter * Production Coordinator: Nicki Skinner * Production Staff: Christine Bird * Canadian Casting: John Buchan * Executive in Charge of Casting: Paulien Ocon * Unit Manager: Joe Barzo * Transportation Coordinator: Orest Muz * Visual Effects Supervisor: Mark Savela * Visual Effects Makeup Artist: Mark Svaela * Digital Compoistor: Joel Skeete * Production Sound Mixer: Rob Scherer * Supervising Sound Editor: John Benson * Sound Editor: John Green * Supervising Dialogue Editor: Sonya Henry * Supervising ADR Editor: John Benson * ADR Mixer: Stephen Fitzmaurice * Re-Recording Mixers: Marti D. Humphrey, Terry O'Bright * Foley Artist: Timothy Pearson * Music Editor: Michael K. Baauer * Orchestrations: Richard Bronskill, Daniel Hamuy, Jonathan Sacks * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Colorist: Gina Panaro * Lab Services: The Lab * Telecine: Magnetic North * Post Production: Digital Magic Company * Visual Effects by: Gajdecki * Post Production Sound: Buena Vista Sound * Special Thanks to: The American Foundation and Blind * Panaflex® * Cameras and Lenses by: Panavision® * I.A.S.T.E.-IA® * Ontario Distribution Council Directory Guild of Camera * © MM Disney Enteprrises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos *Fountain Productions *Walt Disney Television *Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Category:Fountain Productions Category:VHS Category:2001 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Television Category:The Wonderful World of Disney Category:Buena Vista International, Inc.